yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kite Tenjo's Decks
Kite plays a "Photon" Deck , focused on swarming the field with LIGHT-Attribute monsters, which he can then use to Summon his "Number" monsters and/or his ace card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". According to Mr. Heartland, Kite's Deck was created by him and Dr. Faker by using science from another dimension. Anime Past Deck Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival Kite utilizes a Beatdown and Swarm strategy, primarily focused around his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", using cards such as "Photon Thrasher", "Photon Crusher" and "Photon Spear" to fulfil its summoning requirements. He also uses his "Number" monsters as a secondary strategy. Kite also uses cards to counter the opponent's Xyz Monsters such as "Galaxy Storm" and "Forced Release" as well as cards which counter Set cards, such as "Photon Cerberus" and "Photon Hurricane". World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Kite's Deck remains the same, including more cards that can help bring out "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" quickly. He also acquires "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as backup if using "Galaxy-Eyes" is not sufficient, due to the transference of Hart's powers to him. World Duel Carnival Finals After acquiring "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Kite started to use more Level manipulation cards such as "Upshift" or "Photon Satellite", cards to gather its Xyz Materials more easily through cards like "Galaxy Expedition" and "Message in a Bottle" and cards that increase ATK like "Photon Pirate" and "Big Bang Panic". In addition, he utilizes the "Galaxy" archetype to further assist in Summoning his newfound power. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Having lost his "Number" cards, Kite now focuses entirely on his "Photon" and "Galaxy" cards, continuing to unveil new support cards. He also uses new cards to speed up the summoning of "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", often immediately summoning the former and using it until he is forced to bring out "Neo Galaxy-Eyes". Legendary Number War Collected Numbers Prior to his first Duel with Yuma, Kite had already collected eleven "Number" cards. After the mentioned Duel he was shown earning four more of them: one from Fortuno, two from 2 other holders, and one from Quinton. Only five were known by name and it's unknown if he included all of them in his Extra Deck. He eventually lost all of the "Numbers" he collected as a Number Hunter to Vetrix but obtained two more later. Manga Deck Like his anime counterpart's, Kaito's manga Deck is focused around swarm tactics in order to Summon stronger monsters such as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Photon Wyvern". Kaito also uses several cards to counter his opponent if they steal his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" such as "Galaxy Dragun" and "Dragon Buster". Collected Numbers The exact number of "Number" cards Kaito has collected so far is unknown. Up to date, he was confirmed to be in possession of at least 4 "Numbers". Video games Duel Terminals Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! V-Jump Magazine Kite Tenjo Deck Profile Duelist Pack 13: Promotional Decklist Publications Numbers Guide 1 Numbers Guide 2 References Notes Category:Characters' Decks